1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a low temperature co-fired ceramic substrate with embedded capacitors and more particularly, to a low temperature co-fired ceramic substrate with embedded capacitors comprising electrodes including Ag or Ag alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to demands for electronic devices with higher frequencies and smaller sizes, technologies which can reduce the volume of an entire product and increase degree of integration by embedding surface mount chip-type components in a printed circuit board rather than mounting onto the surface have received more attention.
When chip-type components mounted on the substrate are replaced by embedding them into a substrate by forming in layers (for example, capacitor), it reduces the volume of an entire product. Furthermore, layer-type capacitors have better RF characteristics (less parasitic inductance) compared to chip-type capacitors. Therefore, a great deal of development research is under way on embedding chips into a substrate.
Related art is KR Publication no. 2002-0042698.